Weak To Praises
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: After Kansai Competition, Kumiko confronts Reina about her solo. Something important, something more important then anyone else's words. That time Kumiko showers Reina with praises and Reina wasn't sure how to react to it.


Weak to Praises  
Oumae Kumiko x Kousaka Reina  
A/N: The world needs more gay in this world of hetero. Also, my 2nd KumiRei, please be gentle m(_ _)m

Spoiler: Should have at least happened somewhere after Season 2.

Related to after the Kansai Competition where Reina dedicated her trumpet solo to Kumiko. In a story where Kumiko and Reina are together/lovers/sometimes roll in the hay/in lesbians with each other/finger exercise-ing each other.

Special thanks to g_luceroth for proofreading this work!

* * *

Black hair fluttered with the cold wind as Kousaka Reina leaned over the railings outside the hall. People with smiles on their faces walked past the female as they chit-chatted about the competition that just ended.

"That trumpet solo from Kitauji was amazing!"

"Not to mention the trumpeter who played it was a real beauty!"

"Did you get the name of Kitauji's trumpet player who did a solo earlier?"

"I'll try to find out! She was really good!"

"I can't wait to see more of Kitauji's performances! The oboe and the trumpet solos were amazing!"

"Hm~ well, that's what they said." A familiar voice made the raven-haired female turned to its direction. "Hm-hm. It really was amazing."

"I'm glad you heard it well." Reina smiled as she leaned one arm onto the railing, the wind continued to blow onto her ponytail. "Or did it distract you from your playing?"

"Well, I tried not to be." Kumiko grinned, settling her back onto the same rails. "Getting all the praises now, huh? Kousaka-san."

"Mm. They don't matter to me." Reina faced the railings, folded her arms over it and leaned her head atop it. "I've heard them all my life as I grew up. Although I am still grateful to hearing them."

"So… how about _**I**_ praise you instead?" The brunette smiled at her, but the black-haired female only stared at her before turning away.

"No thanks."

"Eh~ Reina~"

"I don't need your praises, Kumiko."

"But, you're beautiful, gorgeous, pretty—"

"Kumiko—"

"And you're really good at playing the trumpet! You're very diligent, you're smart—"

"Kumiko, I'm serious—"

"Your skin is white, your hair is really pretty—"

Reina turned around and covered Kumiko's mouth with both of her hands as she looked down at the pavement. "Kumiko, stop."

"—ygour haihhr ish black and shinhy—"

Purple eyes suddenly looked into amber ones as it struggled to tell her to please stop because she couldn't take it anymore. Kumiko stared at Reina as her cheeks were stained in pink, her eyes couldn't even hold her gaze for more than a few seconds.

It was at this moment where a lot of different thoughts went across Kumiko's head. How she loved this peculiar girl who always pointed out her bad personality, how she was happy to be loved back by this particular girl. She felt like a switch was turned on inside her. She wanted to tease her endlessly.

The brunette walked towards Reina and grabbed her wrists away from her mouth. She looked around first before whispering near to her face. "I think your solo was really sexy."

"Kumiko, you are the absolute worst. I told you, I don't need your praises." Reina looked away, her arms still restricted. "I'm… fine."

"Oh, could it be that…" Kumiko lowered her face to force her to make contact as she grinned at her. "Kousaka-san, you're actually weak to praises?"

Reina immediately glared at Kumiko. "Not at all!? Th- they make me feel uncomfortable!"

"Really?" Kumiko let go of the shorter girl's wrists and smiled. "Then I suppose I can continue to say all the praises in my hear—"

"You really have bad personality, Kumiko." The black-haired female turned around and walked away.

"Eh~ Kousaka-san~" Kumiko half-jogged as she chased after her.

"I'm not listening!"

"Reina-san~"

"Absolutely the worst!"

"Reina~"

"What—" Reina stopped walking as she turned to face Kumiko, but instead landed into the brunette's hug.

"Whoa! S- Sorry! Don't suddenly turn and stop like that." Kumiko heaved a sigh of relief and untangled herself from the black haired female. She smiled at her. "But I'm serious whenever I praise you."

Reina looked away as she closed her hands into fists. "…That's why I don't need them." She grabbed her arm in discomfort as she felt the brunette stare at her in confusion. "…Y-… Your praises make me happy, because they're real."

"So does that mean I can continu—"

"NO!" Reina pushed her away by the shoulders and walked away.

"Reina-san~" Kumiko chased at her again as she laughed. Feeling the viral laughter, Reina gazed at her and tried to stop herself from smiling, but the laughter was already there. "See? You're laughing too!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"You are!"

"What are those two doing?" Yuuko looked at the two first years as she put both her fists onto her hips. "Some sort of playing tag, when we finally made it in to Nationals?"

Natsuki looked at her and shrugged. "Dunno. Flirting?"

"Flirting? Are you out of your mind?" Yuuko raised an eyebrow at her.

The other girl only shrugged again. "Maybe."

After all of the equipment were packed, they all boarded the school bus to return. That day started out with a lot of nervousness, a lot of pressure, a lot of wishful thinking. However, it ended up with wishes fulfilled, more wishes made and praises left unsaid.

Kousaka Reina leaned her elbow onto the window sill of the bus and looked outside as Kumiko sneakily interlaced their hands together. "Reina, Reina."

"What?" Her gaze still fixated to the scenery outside the window.

Kumiko looked around, glad that everyone seems to be napping, she leaned over to the black-haired girl and whispered. "…I'm really serious when I said that your solo was sexy." The brunette shook her head. "…No. It was erotic."

Reina looked away from the window for a moment then faced forward. Kumiko slowly watched the other girl's face turned scarlet, as she silently felt proud of herself. "…Really?"

"Mm."

"You're not lying?" Reina looked at her, those cute, shy purple orbs staring into amber.

"I would never lie to you." Kumiko swallowed as she felt herself getting sucked into those beautiful purples. "Does it make you happy? I mean. Normally, you won't call a trumpet solo sex—" A finger was placed on her lips.

"Stay quiet for a moment." Kumiko raised an eyebrow. "Why are you worrying? It was definitely something that you would say. After all, you're Kumiko." Reina smiled at her, that one specific smile that always sent Kumiko staring.

"Reina." Kumiko leaned closer to her. "What should I do? I really want to kiss you right now."

"D- Don't ask me." Reina looked away, blinking quickly. "Don't do it here!"

"Right now."

"Kumiko!"

"Don't raise your voice everyone's sleeping."

Reina glared at her as she pouted. "Kumiko."

"Y- Yeah?"

"Not here."

"Y- Yes ma'am…" Kumiko blinked.

Reina kissed her cheek before she turned away to the window again. "You can have that." Kumiko touched her cheek as she looked at the girl with a stupid smile.

"Stop smiling!"

"I can't help it!"

"You two, keep it down~" Asuka's voice came from the back of the bus as the two replied a weak "Sorry."

The two girls looked at each other as they smiled at each other.

At least, Reina confirmed that Kumiko is (good) bad with words.

Meanwhile Kumiko discovered that Reina (loves) hates her praises.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for OOC, but I can totally imagine this scenario/conversation happening in my head, I hope you can too! Let's forget the anime for a while and enjoy the wonderful world of fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this short story!


End file.
